I vana silme: The Beautiful Starlight
by Agarwaen Fuin
Summary: A fearie tale of my own design. The characters are original, so it's not really a fan fiction. Enjoy anyways!
1. Default Chapter

I avas walked slowly through the forest in which she lived, savoring its beauty. The trees around her were mostly beech and ash, their pale bark slightly peeling. Their leaves varied in shades from pale green to red to gold. Some of the brightly colored leaves lay on the green grass and some fluttered through the air as they fell. Autumn was the season now, as it was many centuries ago when she was born.  
  
Iavas was an elf, a young elf maiden, who was named for the season in which her birth took place. Her long golden-brown hair fell far past her shoulders, though it did not quite reach the ground. Her skin was pale and her face fair. Her long locks were push behind her pointed ears and her sparkling green eyes were the color of the grass beneath her feet. She wore no shoes and her pale purple gown had sleeves that swept the ground as she moved. Her silver belt hung loosely about her trim waist and her perfect figure slid along with ease in the heavily wooded area.  
  
The dying sunlight streamed between the boughs overhead and gave the forest a magical golden glow. Wild flowers held their colorful heads high among the space between trees and Iavas bent to inhale their sweet scent. Plucking a white Jasmine blossom from the earth, she placed it in her hair above her right ear and continued walking.  
  
She turned and headed back to her house as the sunlight failed. Upon reaching the building, she stepped inside and directed herself to the dining hall. The building in which she stood was of exquisite build; the intricate carvings and overhead beams gave in a magical feel. The pillars that held the roof up where merely the trees they had built it round. Trees grew threw the floor and disappeared into the roof above.  
  
Iavas sat at a massive table, far too large to be considered reasonable, that was also intricately carven. Only two people ever sat at the table at once. They were Iavas, her lady-in-waiting, Inzil, and her father, Ithilion. Inzil came in and sat down beside her, and the maid brought in their plates and a pitcher of golden wine. She placed a goblet by the plates of each and bowed herself from the room. Iavas turned and began to talk with Inzil as they ate.  
  
"How was your day, Inzil?" she asked, taking a bite of the stew that set in the bowl in front of her. "Just fine, m'lady. What did you do today?" Inzil replied, taking a sip of wine and biting into a large roasted carrot. "I walked through the woods. Nothing very exciting happened, but then it never does. Oh, how I long for adventure." Iavas looked out the window dreamily. "Hush, m'lady! You should not speak of such things! You are a princess, after all. What would your father say if he heard you say such a thing?!"  
  
Iavas looked into her stew and sighed. "He would tell me too stop being foolish and go back to my needle point. Ai, how I wish father would let me ride amongst his hunters. At least then I would be able to get out in the wild and wield a weapon." Inzil looked horrified. "Mistress! If I allow you to keep such crazy thoughts, I might loose my position as your lady-in- waiting!" Iavas shook her head. "Alright, then. I will no longer speak of my lust for adventure in your presence." At that, they both turned back to their meals and said nothing more 'til they were done. 


	2. Chapter 2

I  
  
thilion entered the great hall and when Iavas saw him, she ran gracefully over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, ensnaring him in a loving daughter's hug. "Father!" she nearly shouted with joy. "You're back! How was the hunt?" Ithilion looked into his daughter's sparkling green eyes that were nearly a reflection of his own. "Precious daughter, why would you want your pretty head filled with such details?" He gave her a warm smile. She returned the smile with one almost exactly like it.  
  
Ithilion squeezed his daughter affectionately around the waist and kissed her forehead. "If you must know," he began. "I must know!" said Iavas, giggling. "Alright, then. It went well. We started out in the Northwest quadrant of our woods. Do you know it?" "I know it well," Iavas assured him. "Well, we'd come upon." he continued telling his daughter about the hunt, which wasn't very much to hear about, but she drank up the details like a good draught of wine.  
  
Ithilion was worried by the look of adventure in his daughter's eyes. She should not enjoy hearing tales of hunting; she was a lady, after all. "Hmm," he said. "I see it in your eyes." "What do you see, Father?" Iavas asked, wondering why he'd made the sudden change in conversation. "Myself, at your age. I don't want you getting any wild-eyed ideas of adventure. You are a lady, after all, and-"  
  
"Oh, Father," Iavas sighed. "Do not concern yourself." "And why not?" asked the elven king. "Even though one may dream, one does not go carelessly off on a mad adventure. Not an elf, at any rate. Perhaps humans might, but not I." She tried to hide her look of disappointment, and succeeded for her father. He looked relived and they released each other from their embrace.  
  
Iavas glided up the stairs to her chamber and her father sat at the head of the massive table. The elven servant whisked out his table settings and bowed himself form the room. Another elf filled his goblet with a sweet- scented golden wine and filled his bowl with stew. Once the servant had gone, Ithilion ate in silence, pondering over his daughter's remark. 


End file.
